The present invention relates to convertible top covers for boats, commonly called bimini tops, and more particularly to an improved automated bimini top device having a movable framework specially adapted and powered to move between an extended and retracted position in a free-standing unit that is readily mounted upon a boat deck or radar arch without any additional supporting framework or binding straps.
In recreational boating, the so-called “bimini top” is a convertible cover erected upon the deck of the boat and made to be deployed at an elevation comfortably above the heads of the passengers. Drawing its name from the Bimini islands in the Bahamas where it was first employed by boaters to provide desired shade from the strong rays of the tropical sun, the standard type of bimini top and those convertible boat covers of the same nature generally comprise a flexible canvas material secured to a foldable support frame that is erected across the deck and pivotally attached thereto. These standard types of foldable bimini tops can be raised when needed or lowered into a substantially flat position upon the deck when not in use or when an overhead obstruction may otherwise require its lowering. Deployment of these foldable bimini tops is often done manually but has been designed to be power driven, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,477 to Briedenweg and U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,716 to Ankney et al.
While prior art systems for automatic retractable bimini tops have been satisfactory in their operation, their movable support frames with pivotal rods and struts have been somewhat complicated in construction and have not afforded easy mounted attachment to the boat deck or other rigid structure such as radar arches typically found on recreational boats of today. In view of the recognized harm cause by extended exposure to the sun and in appreciation of the benefits of providing sun protection for those onboard recreational boats, it warrants having a convertible bimini top on a recreational boat whenever possible, and providing an associated structure that is automated and easy to attach to existing boats is of significant value and importance for the protection of passengers and crew on board boats against excessive sun exposure and the evident risks of skin cancer caused thereby.